


Everything I Wanted

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Confusion, Dreams, Festival, Fluff, M/M, Not real, Party, Ratchets kinda an asshole in this, Romance, They my babies, insert more tags that have to do with the story here, sorry - Freeform, they kinda cute, where am i?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: “It was everything I ever wanted...”~~~~~Then, he caught the feeling of falling before everything went pitch black.
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron & Orion Pax, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

_I had a dream._

_I got everything I wanted._

_Not what you'd think,_

_And if I'm being honest,_

_It might've been a nightmare._

_I had a dream._

_I got everything I wanted._

_But when I wake up,_

_I see you with me._

_And you say,_

_"As long as I'm here,_

_Not one can hurt you."_

_Don't wanna lie here,_

_But you can learn to._

_If I could change they way_

_you see yourself,_

_You would wonder why you hear,_

_"They don't deserve you."_

_I had a dream._

_I got everything I wanted._

_But when I wake up,_

_I see you with me._

_And you say,_

_"As long as I'm here,_

_Not one can hurt you."_

_Don't wanna lie here,_

_But you can learn to._

_If I could change they way_

_you see yourself,_

_You would wonder why you hear,_

_"They don't deserve you."_

_If I knew it all then,_

_Would I do it again?_

_Would I do it again?_

_If they knew what they said,_

_Would go straight to my head,_

_What would they say instead?_

_If I knew it all then,_

_Would I do it again?_

_Would I do it again?_

_If they knew what they said,_

_Would go straight to my head,_

_What would they say instead?_

**Everything I Wanted**

**Billie Eilish**


	2. «—PROLOGUE—»

Bustling bots scurried around Megatron, all of them trying to slip around him or get as far away from the warlord as possible.

That's always what you wanted to do when he was in a sour mood.

"M-my Liege—" Knockout began to protest.

" _Silence_!" Megatron roared, "go find someone else to busy yourself with. I do not require your assistance." He sneered at the cherry red medic. One of his clawed servos rested over a large gash in his side. Energon spilled out of the wound rapidly, painting Megatrons silver armor with blue.

Knockout could tell Megatron was already feeling faint. The silver mech had a distant look on his face and he was clutching onto the wall for dear life. "You need to get to the medbay—"

"What did I just say?" Megatron growled, cutting Knockout off yet again. His vision was getting blurry, but he was not going to the medbay. He was fine. He just needed to lay down for a little. The bleeding would stop eventually.

"You said you were fine—but you're loosing energon, a lot of it, very quickly." Knockout said, "you _aren't_ fine. All I need to do is stitch u—"

Knockout wasn't silenced by a voice this time, much rather a glare. He gulped slightly as Megatrons blood red optics bore into his own.

Though, Megatron himself was having trouble focusing. Everything was blurry and his legs felt weak.

Then, he caught the feeling of falling before everything went pitch black.


	3. «—CHAPTER ONE—»

" _Megatronus_?"

Megatron shot up, optics snapping open as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Megatronus? Are you alright?"

Megatron looked to his side, meeting gazes with... his spark sunk. "Orion?"

Orion tilted his head and smiled, "yeah, silly. It's me." He giggled, standing up straight.

It looked as if time had reversed itself. That was not Optimus Prime standing before him. That was the little archivist Megatron had known so long ago. He looked down to find himself sitting on a wide berth, blankets and pillows sprawled out as evidence as the night before.

Megatron didn't remember the night before. He remembered passing out on the Nemesis. He felt like he was going to purge his tanks.

"Megatronus? Are you alright? You look faint." Orion asked, smile disappearing as he frowned. He reached over to gently place a servo on Megatrons arm.

Megatrons optics followed Orion's movement, and he flinched involuntarily when Orion touched him.

"Megatronus?"

"I'm fine." He'd play along for now. Megatron offered a smile. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Orion smiled back, "well, I hope not _to_ tired." He chuckled. "The festival is today."

" _Festival_?" Megatron asked, slinging his leg over the side of the berth.

"You don't remember?" Orion raised an optic ridge, but there was no hit of disappointment or sarcasm in his voice. "Its the first crowning in the last megacycle."

Crowning. Megatron remembered that. Crowning was when the two moons of Cybertron lapsed over each other. They stayed like that for roughly three days. A giant festival was taken place while this happened, because it didn't exactly happen often.

"Megatronus."

"What?" Megatron snapped out of his thoughts, turning his attention to Orion.

The little archivist had his arms crossed over his chassis, giving Megatron a deadpan look. "Were you listening?"

"No. My apologies." The warlord smiled, letting his shoulders sink slightly.

Orion rolled his optics, but smiled back. "We need to get to the plaza before 10:30. Remember? We said we'd help Alpha Trion set up the decorations and stuff." He teetered forwards on his pedes, looking Megatron over. "Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine, Orion." Megatron replied as he checked his chronometer. "We should be able to leave in 30 minutes and still make it on time." He said, pushing himself up. He sucked in another breath when he realized he didn't feel the weight of his canon attached to his right arm. "You must excuse me for a few moments, though." He smiled sweetly, earning a questioning look from Orion, which followed with a nod.

At that, Megatron was off, heading straight towards the washracks. He had to stop a couple of times to look at things, realizing that they were in his old condo that he shared with Orion.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast, it was making his head spin. He didn't exactly even understand why he hadn't lashed out at Optimus yet. Maybe it was because it wasn't Optimus. That was Orion.

So many questions filtered through his head. What was happening? What was he doing here? How did he get here? Then, he was standing in front of a mirror.

Megatron had to bite his dermas to stop himself from screaming. He was staring at himself in a mirror.

Except, that wasn't him. That was not Megatron, the warlord.

That was _Megatronus_ , the gladiator of the Pits of Kaon.


	4. «—CHAPTER TWO—»

Megatron brushed his digits over his face. All of his scars were gone, except the one on his jaw that he had gotten in the Pits of Kaon. That had been vorns ago. His optics were a bright, icy blue instead of a blood red. His face looked softer. He looked younger. It looked as if the war had never happened.

He stepped back from the mirror to inspect his body. His cannon wasn't mounted on top of the holster of his sword. The canon was an advancement he'd gotten a little before the war had started. The Decepticon symbol that had been branded onto his chassis was gone, leaving no insignia to clarify his faction. There weren't factions.

And the gash was gone. The gash that Optimus himself had torn into his side was just... gone.

The warlord felt his vents stutter when he looked down at his servos.

This was not happening.

There was no way this was happening.

What was _happening_?

"Megatronus!" Orion's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Y...yeah?" Megatron called back, blinking a couple of times and rubbing his optics.

This was confusing.

"Com'on slow poke. Eat something." Orion poked his head into the washracks, smiling at Megatron before disappearing again.

Megatron almost choked on his own words, swallowing and deciding to stay silent. He followed Orion down the hall towards the living room, optics flicking around. It looked as if he expected someone to jump him at any second.

"I know you don't really like Ratchet," Orion spoke up, grabbing an energon cube. "But please try and get along. Please?"

Megatron looked up, taking what was handed to him. He nodded, "of course. You know I only get into trouble with him when he starts it. So as long he isn't being an aft, I won't do anything." He replied, watching Orion sit before cautiously following.

It felt so weird. Talking to Orion like this.

He hadn't realized how much he _missed_ it.

Orion roles his optics propping his legs up. "In your mind, Ratchets always being an aft."

" _True_." Megatron let himself sink back against the couch. He pulled his legs up, nudging Orion's pedes with his own.

Orion grinned, giving a small kick back. "Leave me alone."

Megatron laughed a little, "no." He smiled wickedly, nudging Orion's leg again. Though, he stopped when the little archivist gave him a playful glare.

"Aft."

"You still love me." Megatron paused, and so did Orion. Why had he said _that_? Out of all things? They stared at each other for a moment before Orion laughed a little.

"Yes, I do. Now move, you big oaf! We're going to be late!" He smiled and Megatron practically melted. That was, until Orion whacked him on the top of the helm. "You need to remember to take this thing off when you fall into recharge, by the way." He huffed, but he still had a small smile on his face as he pointed at Megatrons helmet.

"Take it off for me." Megatron snorted back, "you know where the release switch is."

"You sleep to weirdly. I can't reach it without waking you up." Orion laughed, "now hurry! Before I deprive you of berth privileges!"

"You wouldn't _dare_." Megatron sneered, but it had a playful hint to it.

Why was he acting so... passive? He couldn't even figure it out himself. If someone were to have said that to him on the Nemesis, talking to him as he were a dog, he would've snapped their neck in point two seconds.

He pushed the thought out of his head, finished the energon cube and stood. "Lead the way." He said as he tossed the remains of the energon cube in a bin.

Orion rolled his optics, chuckling. "Sure thing." He said.

Then, they were off to do Primus knows what.


	5. «—CHAPTER THREE—»

Primus knows what was not what Megatron expected.

He had expected a crowd a bots who had all volunteered to help set up decorations, when in reality there was only really a handful.

It didn't take long until Ratchet spotted them.

"I see you actually made it in time." The medic sauntered over. Even he looked younger. He had that cockier attitude that he had lost when the war started, too. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it with him tagging along." He cats a small glance at Megatron before turning his attention back to Orion.

"Hey—" Megatron began to snap, but was cut off by Orion.

"Ratchet." The little archivist muttered, giving the medic a look. "I told you to not get into any fights." He sighed, "will you to ever get along?"

" _No_." Both of them grumbled simultaneously.

Orion snorted, "that's the only thing you two will ever agree on." He said, giving Ratchet a curt wave as he grabbed Megatrons arm. He started pulling him towards a small femme, who Megatron instantly recognized.

"Hi there!" Orion chirped, stepping up in front of the femme who looked up from her clipboard. "Names Orion, and this is Megatronus." He gestured to his himself then the silver mech, "Alpha Trion recruited us to help! What needs to be done?"

The blue femme smiled, "Names Arcee. Nice to meet you both. Alpha Trion told me a lot about you two." She hummed, before looking down at the clipboard. "A lot of the streamers need to go up," she said, "they could probably use your help. You're tall." She chuckled a bit, pointing the tip of her pen at Megatron.

The former gladiator was to stunned to respond so he just nodded. He felt stiff, like every cable in his frame was taught.

"And Orion," she continued, looking down at the clipboard. "You good with paint?"

Megatron could practically sense the grin on Orion's face before he turned to look at the mech and see it plastered there. "I'd like to say so." He replied sweetly.

"Perfect! Bulkhead over there needs some help finishing up some of the booths and floats!" Arcee replied, nodding towards a large green mech.

Megatron practically couldn't believe his optics. What was going on? First Ratchet, which he could understand—well, given the situation. He and Orion had both known the medic before the war. But Arcee and Bulkhead? They hadn't met those two until the war started.

Everything that he had previously thought was being twisted into something entirely different. He want quite sure how to swallow this new pill that this strange place had just handed him.

He hadn't been sure what to think of this place even before. Had the whole war just been a dream? Why was no one concerned?

As much as he loved being with Orion—which he didn't understand; he should hate the little archivist for leaving him—he needed to get out of here.

Right _now_.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
